Sad World
by crystal3604
Summary: Rin spends her high school years with her so called friends. Still uneasy about them being her friends she finds herself in the middle of the school drama. On the other note a mysterious guy named Len kagamine comes and greet them with a friendly smile , he acts like he knows them. Is he an alien? or a guy from the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Please Read and Review and let me know what you think about the fanfic**

* * *

"Hey Rin. Did you know there is this really cute guy who moved next door from your house?" Miku, Rin's best friend asked.

"Is he your target this week?" Rin asked suddenly.

"YES!" Miku screamed , the whole class heard her.

Their teacher wasn't surprised by Miku's sudden interruption. Instead he asked Rin to move to the other end of the class.

_What? Seriously? I loved that seat why cant Miku change instead? _Rin thought as she changed into an empty seat at the end of the class. Rin sat behind Kaito. He gave Rin a piece of paper.

"_**Dude, did you hear? The new kid is a famous and from a rich school.. His names Kagamine**_. _** Miku's next target. I'm sure she is trying to get her popularity standards high again"**_

Rin scoffed. Miku might be her best friend but she changed since high school. She used to date Kaito but dumped him because he is pretty much a hyper ice cream lover not a rich or famous or attractive person. Though Kaito is quite an attractive guy who easily falls for girls.

_**" You still want to kiss those ugly lips of hers? Are you serious? You still have a crush on her don't you?"**_

Rin threw the piece of paper at Kaito without the teacher noticing anything. She saw Kaito blushing when he wrote the answer. _Yep he still likes her._

_**"Ack! NO I DON'T ! Rinny you know I have Meiko right? She's nice and tough. Please stop thinking Miku has ugly lips. I touched them and they were soft and sweet kinda like a….a… Panda!"**_

_**"Whatever you say ice cream craze"**_ Rin wrote and threw it at Kaito. She giggled when he replied.

_**"Want to go out for some ice cream? I heard the new flavor is banana! After school? PLEASE? "**_

_**"'okay " **_Rin replied. _Kaito is sweet and all_ _ not my type of guy…. _All her life she tries finding her type but no one matches to the exact, the closest she could find was Rinto but he graduated last year. Rin sighed as she did her work.

Miku tries to gain popularity by dating a lot of guys. Kaito is pretty much dumb but he dates 3 girls at the same time and none of them cares or takes him seriously. Gumi gets paid to be a girlfriend. She makes thousands within weeks. Lily doesn't date anyone she just flirt with them and dump them on the spot. But lately she started dating Rinto the graduate and so she pretty much calmed down.

Unlike them Rin wants to find someone perfect so she doesn't have to have a painful break up. She is the only one in the group who haven't dated anyone. Or even kissed. The life in Crypton high is never positive and mostly negative. Nobody trusts each other your, friends are you enemies and there are fights during lunch periods. Like the one that happened today.

Gumi punched Miku on the face because Miku called her an asshole out of no where right on her face. It turned into a cat fight and pretty much Miku is wanting to date this Kagamine to improve her status. While Gumi is still Gumi. Money is everything to her.

Rin walked up to the school gate and as expected the gang was there. Miku ,Kaito, Gumi, Lily and her boyfriend Rinto. Everyone acted friendly but Rin knew Miku and Gumi still hate each other to their death. But another guy was there as well.

"Rin meet Len. My boyfriend" Gumi said smiling. _Hmmm… Gumi is giving pay back and starting to irritate Miku..This won't turn out well. _Rin thought. "RIN?" Len said smiling. Rin smiled but she didn't know who the hell Len is. " Hi Len"

"I missed you so much I'm so sorry for disappearing after the argument" He said apologizing.

Rin could feel glares coming from Gumi and Miku. "No problem. anyways Kaito didn't you tell me about the new flavor of icecream?"

"Yes! GUYS ITS BANANA! Sweet sweet banana! Who wants to join me on my adventure?"

Everyone agreed because they had nothing better to do and Gumi wanted Miku to get jealous and Miku doesn't want to be called a wimp.

"Oh hey Kaito and friends.. what do you want? Orange for Rin.. Carrot for Gumi.. Leeks for Miku and blueberry for Lily?" The ice cream man, Gakupo said smiling.

"Nah I'll take banana two scoops" Lily replied Rinto just stayed quiet.

"I'll take banana please" Len said smiling.

"Your name kid?"

"Len"

"Here you go banana. Now Kaito no 10 icecream scooped icecream for you young man! I'll give you a blueberry only one scoop"

"NOOOO I WANT 10 SCOOPS!AND NOT BLUEBERRY" Kaito screamed.

In the end Gakupo had to give in because Kaito begged him for 10 minutes. "Thanks Gakupo. Here's the money."Kaito acted like he got the ten scoop in the first place.

Len laughed. "Hey! What's so funny?" Kaito said after eating one scoop. "Well you guys are just how I remembered… Well most of you. Miku and Gumi changed a bit though" Len gave a grin.

"What is he talking about?" Gumi whispered to Rin.

"Yeah what is the about me changed and all?" Miku whispered to Gumi and Rin.

"Heck.. He is kind of weird why did I even date him for free?" Gumi whispered back.

"I cant answer any of your questions" Rin replied.

"Ok… Miku you can have him. I cant stand him anymore" Gumi gave an actual smile to Miku.

"NO! no way he will creep the crap out of me if he continue those childhood type stories. So anyways when you were told sorry from Len you didn't know who he even was?" Miku turned the subject at Rin.

"Yeah pretty much…. Who is he? A time traveler?" Rin found herself talking normally with her so called friends. "He cant be… or is he?" Gumi stared at him.

"Uhh what are you girls whispering down there?" Len asked.

"Yeah. Hey! Where's Lily and Rinto?"Kaito said while eating his cone. "You guys are so slow at eating ice cream you got to get your heart into it! Come on! We need to find Lily"

All five of them searched the whole park. They hid behind a bush when they found Lily and Rinto. "Umm I think we shouldn't meddle into this situation" Len whispered

"We are not meddling we are OBSERVING!" Gumi pointed it out.

"Shhh... the drama is starting" Kaito shushed everyone.

"I think we can't date anymore" Rinto started the conversation with Lily and didn't even feel a single presence coming from the weird shaped bushes.

"WHAT? Why?" Lily asked horrified at his words.

"Because their is a girl I like. I'm just using you to get to her" Rinto smirked.

"Its Rin isn't it?"Lily said not even showing a single emotion.

"Yep. You easily figure it out don't you? Who would ever want to date a girl like you? Your just an ugly art piece people just get attracted to."

"Well at least some people actually likes me for who I am!" Lily screamed.

"Now ,now hush hush. Lily they are just using you behind your back they say mean things like Gumi said to me you are just a girl with no heart. Nothing is inside you. Is she not correct Lily?"

"LISTEN HERE MAMA'S BOY! I don't live an easy life I live with my grandma who is almost dying! I have to work everyday just to pay the rent fee. Now if you make one single lie about how my friends react to me I'll rip your arm off" Lily kicked a tree a huge bundles of leaves fell off.

"YOUR CRAZY I TELL YOU CRAZY! WE ARE BREAKING UP" Rinto said running away.

"What did I say about Lily?" Gumi suddenly stood up from the bush she ran after him and lifted him from the collar."Now listen up! I might hate Miku and Kaito or Rin now and then but its not forever. It makes us know each other better than you know us"

"You like me don't you Rinto? Well I'm sorry but I don't like two faced guys. Oops I let them know your secret or did they already know?" Rin puched Rinto on the face. "Guys its okay. I'm fine." Lily said laughing."I think Rinto already learned his lesson."

"Gumi I'm sorry for calling you an asshole during lunch. Forgive me?"

"Awww Miku is apologizing so sweet isn't it?" Gumi said eyeing at her.

"Gumi this is your last chance. Forgive me so we can go back being best friends . I don't like these cheesy type of moments" Miku said grunting.

"okay I forgive you. Len I'm so sorry baby but lets break up" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"What? We've been going out only for five hours!" Len said shocked.

"Welcome to my world" Kaito smiled.

"Want to be in the group?" Rin said smiling she finally felt her heart was in the right place while talking to them. But she knew it wont be for long. "Well okay then. But it isn't weird being friends right after we dated for five hours?" Len said to Gumi.

"Nope! I don't have a guy I like the one I like is in another world" Gumi giggled. Len was confused but he didn't want to make the friendship in anymore complications.

"LETS PARTY! AT MEIKO'S!" Lily said while checking her phone." What? You know being at Meiko parties people are usually drunk and no one can be a sober through the whole party?" Rin said checking at her message as well.

"YEAH BUT LETS GO!"

"YEAAAAHH!"


	2. Weekend!

**SECOND CHAP! Also showing the arguments of the Mengurine family! ;) Hope you like it please R&R**

* * *

Rin woke up at 5:00 am feeling half drunk. The rooms light was dim but she can see the room nicely. She saw bodies on the floor with ketchup and chips covering them. She saw a blonde boy sleeping next to her. He was also awake but layed there emotionless. The person was shirtless with a scar running through his back.

"Wow you've got a problematic past haven't you?" Rin said. It doesn't matter what she says right now she will forget all this later.

"Run away from a murderer is quite problematic isn't it?" he said in a joking voice.

"You don't need to hide your feelings you know you can tell me" Rin said staring into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I… like your hair" he said blushing. "What's your name?"

"I don't have a slight remembrance. I guess this must be a dream right?"Rin smiled. Tears flew down her face." I don't want to end this dream though"

"Well you've got ketchup on your face" He smirked.

" Where?" Rin ran her fingers around her cheeks and forhead.

"Here" He said and kissed Rin on lips.

Rin blushed from head to toe. But suddenly her head started to hurt she fell to the floor sleeping soundly again.

Rin woke up a few hours later with Meiko's groaning and Miku and Gumi crying because of the movie they were watching. Kaito crying as well because there was no ice cream in the fridge. Lily and Len sleeping on opposite sides of Rin.

"My chest hurts" Rin said while getting up.

"Is our emotions that contagious?" Gumi said sniffing. "Nah its another problem. "Her eyes led to Lens back. He had some weird scar. Somehow an image triggers her mind but she doesn't mind for now she reaches the kitchen half listening to Kaito's cries to Meiko. Rin took an orange and started to peel it.

"YOU HAVE LEEKS! ORANGES! CARROTS! BANANA'S! TUNA AND ALL THOSE BORING STUFF BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ICECREAM?WHY MEIKO? WHYYYYY?"

"Because I knew you were coming, now shut up. I have an ice cream cake in the freezer. Keep that whiny mouth away from me" Meiko said while taking sake secretly stashed inside the wall.

"Hi Rin!" Kaito said smiling. He started eating his breakfast. As in a half eaten ice cream cake.

"How's last night?"Rin asked. "Amazing. You know I saw this zebra talking to me. Then he ate me and his gut smelled like Meiko's mouth. Am I crazy or what?" Kaito said licking the spoon like there is no tomorrow.

"Yes you are crazy Kaito" A voice said behind Rin. She turned around. Len just stood there with his T-shirt on."Well what did you see?"Kaito seemed excited.

"Well I don't remember what I saw but I felt these soft lips touching me" He said blushing. "Which kind of taste like ketchup"

"Well Rin what do you remember?"

"I remember something which reminds of the ocean. I somehow remember not being able to breath for sometime" Rin said trying to remember what happened.

Within thirty minutes Lily entered the kitchen fully dressed. " Now who is going to go to the toilet? Someone needs to shower you know. Two showers are available so Len and Rin go… I SAID GO!"

"YES MA'AM" Rin and Len said and ran off into the showers.

"ummm Rin why are you bringing your bag with you?" Len asked as the climbed the stairs.

"Because I need to change my clothes because my mom thinks I went to a sleep over here. I smell like sake so.. I dont want her figuring that I drink" Rin said laughing. _He seriously must be new at this._

"Don't worry Kaito will have some extra clothes in his bag. Just go down and ask him" Rin smiled and entered the bathroom. She stood there under the shower thinking about the dream of her crying and not being able to breath in the dream. It makes her chest hurt just thinking about it.

"What kind of dream was it anyways?"Rin turned of the shower changed her clothes and dropped her school uniform into the laundry basket. "Lily my uniform is with yours in the basket please wash it for me."

"Rin…" Two zombies Miku and Gumi came up to her with their mascara and lipstick smeared. "It was so sad. She liked him and he liked her but the destiny was different! He died and she cried and …WAAHHH!"Gumi cried as Miku tried to comfort her as she was crying herself. "Who's idea was it to watch a sad movie?" Rin asked.

"I did. Its called Loves Death its really famous now and really good. Want to watch it with us again?" Miku asked. "Uhh no thanks. Don't you think you should take a shower so we can eat lunch. I'm really hungry" Rin asked them.

Both of them left as Len came down stairs with his hair wet. Rin took a towel and started to dry his hair."Doesn't your mother ever tell you to do this? I mean seriously –" Rin saw his saddened expression. "Umm Len is this topic a bit uh-"

"No… I'm fine it just that my mother died from a suicidal attempt" He gave a weak smile. "Do want to go home? Len? Rin?" Kaito asked as he was leaving. Both nodded as they left with Kaito and Lily joining within the last minute.

Rin walked towards a cherry blossom tree and smiled at it." should we?"Kaito asked. "No we shouldn't he told us not to" Lily said.

"Who told you not to what?" Len asked confused.

"Well there was this kid named- OH MY ORANGES! MIKU'S GONNA KILL US"

"WHAT HAPPENED RIN?" Kaito said following Rin back to Meiko's house.

"WE….. ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE LUNCH WITH THEM! AND YOU KNOW HOW MIKU IS WHEN YOU FORGET ABOUT HER REQUESTS!"

Everyone ran as fast as they could to reach the door step but I monster blocked it."RIN KAGENE!" Miku roared. "I'm sorry I'm sorry please forgive me" Rin begged. "How could I? You left your stinky clothes in the laundry basket!" Miku said angrily. "Oops I forgot to wash it sorry Rin" Lily said giggling. "Wow you looked like you ran from a tree" Gumi said popping her head behind Miku.

"BECAUSE WE DID!" Len shouted. "WHY DID I EVEN FOLLOW YOU FROM THAT TREE? MIKU DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ABOUT LUNCH!" Rin gave Len a glare.

"You also forgot about lunch! How could you Rin Kagene?" Miku was so angry that she forgot that she was like a child. "I'll give you a leek. Will that make you feel better?"Rin said petting Miku on the head."Yeah it will. Thanks Rin. I'm sorry for acting stupid.. Luckily I didn't get angry huh?"

Both of them hugged and the group left to Pizzaria a place owned by one Rins neighbours. Meiko also joined because she finished cleaning the mess in the house. "OH RINNY! OVER HERE!" a girl with long pink hair waved while jumping up and down.

"Hi Luka" Rin said as she entered. "What's on the menu today?'

"Well we do have tuna casserole which is in the specials section for 1 week. Then we have beef tuna pizza extra cheesy" Luka smiled brightly.

"Luka when did I tell you don't mention Tuna so much when introducing the menu to the customer? It's crazy!" IA said as she entered the restaurant.

"Where did you even go IA?" Luka said while taking their orders.

"I went to pick up Yuki."IA said smiling. "YUKI IS MISSING!" IA frantically searched her surrounding. That little black head wasn't found in her sight.

"IA I'm here I came here earlier than you since you spent one hour talking to your boyfriend at the park! I mean seriously hello IA, your sister wasn't there to listen to your boring conversation!"Yuki said and stormed off.

IA scoffed."Well atleast I have a boyfriend and a better attitude than you! Hello dear sister how was your day?"

"Well fine actually- I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING SKIPPING YOUR CHORES! Now go back to work! Mom and dad went to the hot springs fro two days so EXTRA chores" Luka chuckled while she finished the order.

" Two pepperoni pizza's extra cheesy and Teto's famous French bread sandwhich? Also 6 milkshakes and 1 sake?" Luka said and left everyone so she can complete the order.


End file.
